


I will show you

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healers, Magic, Mutual Pining, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: Cedric looked down at me for a moment, his face unreadable, before pulling me into his chest, “you are going to be the death of me,” he murmured, I sighed quietly knowing he wouldn’t let me forget it, “and just for the record, I totally support what Weasley is doing,” he stated spinning me around to be face-to-face with Fred – or more accurately, face-to-chest.*1st person perspective** Cedric is reader's brother - and I kept him in this throughout, there was no way he was being written out :)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 83





	I will show you

My heart had dropped to my stomach when my big brother’s name had been announced from the Triwizard cup. Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion. I had wanted to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but he was too stubborn, and I knew he wouldn’t pay any attention, so instead I watched hour after hour as he prepped and planned, and went through the first task. Stood shivering on the viewing platform, I tied my red scarf tighter around my neck, and watched as the contestants descended into the black lake, my heart was beating in my ears, and it was a wonder, Ginny, who was stood next to me, couldn’t hear it. 

On my way down to the lake I had heard the Weasley twins questioning whether all four would come back up, and the thought was enough to have me feeling sick. They might not have meant it maliciously, but it was a very real fear for me – and just one of the reasons I was still mad at Cedric and his stupidity. Hermione was down there as well, and the thought of losing my best friend and my big brother in one foul swoop had me clutching the railing tightly. “he’ll be fine,” Fred murmured from behind, I turned to face him, offering a weak smile, “promise?” George had moved to stand next to Ginny, and Fred squeezed next to me, as we watched with bated breath. 

“I can’t promise, but I know what Cedric is like,” I nodded slowly, taking small deep breaths, Fred offered a smile, and I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach as the water bubbled. The water then settled back down, and I watched anxiously as no one surfaced, “oh Merlin,” I groaned quietly, Fred looked down at me, holding out his arm, I nodded quickly settling myself into his side, his arm wrapping around me tightly, keeping me pressed to his chest. 

The consistent rhythmic beats of his heart filled my ears, and for a moment I felt calm since the entire tournament had begun. The other schools watched on in interest, while I tucked myself into Fred’s side, allowing him to shelter me from the cold, and everyone around us.

When at long last the contestants surfaced, my face contorted, “such a stupid eejit,” I muttered watching as my brother and Cho surfaced, being wrapped in towels immediately, Fred glanced down warily at me, “I'm going to guess you aren’t too happy with him,” I shook my head staring daggers in Cedric’s direction, “that is an understatement,” his hand rubbed my back as the winner was announced and we were finally allowed to leave. 

While George and Ginny ran to find Harry, Fred hung back for a moment, “you ok? He’s safe, y/n, he didn’t die,” I shook my head, my lips sealed firmly, “he’ll be wishing for death when I get my hands on him,” he leaned down and hugged me tightly, “don’t be too hard on him, he loves you more than he says.”

I watched his retreating form, before walking back up to the castle and along to the common room, the party was already in full swing, but I didn’t feel like good company. Hermione was seated in the corner, her hands shaking slightly. “hey,” I murmured sitting down next to me, she turned to me offering a weak smile “that was tough,” she stated quietly, I nodded just as the door flew open and in came Harry, Ron and assorted other students. Harry walked away from the group for a moment, hugging Hermione tightly, before turning to me, “Ced did really well,” he commented, “we’ll see how well he does when I get my hands on him.”

I commented, Harry’s eyebrow rose, but he didn’t reply and instead smiled before returning to his friends. The party meant most of the first and second years vacated the room quickly, followed shortly after by the third years, the party only slowed for dinner in the great hall, where Dumbledore congratulated Cedric and Harry. I sat between Oliver and Fred, staring at the food, but eating very little, before getting to my feet, and noticing Cedric walking towards the door. I left the table – not answering the curious glances before hurrying to catch him, “Cedric Diggory!” he turned in the hallway to face me, smiling, “you are the biggest idiot I have ever met, and I'm in the same year group as Malfoy.”

His smile remained unchanged as he watched me walk up to him, “you are lucky I don’t transfigure you into a mouse,” I told him, the glare fixed on my face, “I know,” he stated, the smile still on the edge of his lips. “you are putting me through hell with this stupid tournament, why are you so obsessed with it!?!? I don’t want to be attending my brother’s funeral when this stupid thing gets worse!” he stared at me folding his arms over his chest, “I'm fine y/n, it’s not your job to worry about me,” I glared at him angrily, gripping my arms to my side to stop myself slapping him.

“well apparently, I do have to, because you don’t!” he sighed rolling his eyes, which hardened, “it’s a bit of fun, y/n,” my hands shook, “it’s not fun Cedric! People have died! And I don’t want my brother to join that list! Have you forgotten what has happened since Harry Potter’s arrival? Things are getting worse Ced, and they aren’t going to get better any time soon, please consider that for a minute! I don’t want to have to go to your funeral when this goes wrong,” he sighed, his eyes softening, walking up to me, he embraced me against his chest, but I shook him off, tears streaming down my cheeks, “please think about what I would do if I lost you.”

He tried to hug me again, ignoring my attempts to fight him off, and pressed me firmly to his chest, “I don’t want you to worry about me, I’ll be sensible, and you’ll always have me,” tears continued to stream down my chest, no doubt dampening his shirt, “please Ced,” he didn’t reply for a moment, keeping his arms around me. “I love you too much to leave you,” he promised, eventually letting me go, I nodded slowly, “please Ced, please be careful,” he smiled down at me, and it was easy to see why Cho loved him, but I wondered if she really saw him the way I saw him.

“I'm always careful,” he stated a twinkle in his eye, he gently pressed a kiss to my forehead, “I love you,” I nodded hugging him again, but not believing that he wasn’t risking too much. He smiled before walking down the corridor, and I resisted the temptation to stick up several fingers behind him. Sighing I turned in the direction of my own common room, uttering the password to the fat lady, and walking up to my dorm, I collected my muggle book, before returning to the common room, and settling myself in the corner nearest to the fire. “didn’t have a pureblood down for reading muggle books,” Fred commented seating himself down next to me on the sofa.

“it’s a book on medicine,” I informed him holding it up to him, “why do you need to read? If you are interested in that just become a healer,” I stared up at him for a moment, “because I'm considering leaving magic,” I told him quietly, his head whipped to face mine in shock. “what?!?” I nodded slowly, “I'm considering leaving magic once I graduate,” I repeated, his shocked expression was unchanging, “no, no, no, why!??!” I offered a small smile, 

“because I'm sick of it, sick of it being the reason for destruction,” his face remained an expression of shock. “I will prove to you that magic isn’t worth giving up,” he promised, all essence of Fred Weasley joking, having disappeared, he stood up shaking his head in utter shock, before getting up and walking to where George and Lee were sat. 

“what did Fred want?” Hermione asked settling down beside me, “not much,” I replied evasively, well aware that if I told her what we had been discussing, I’d have to deal with even more people trying to prove that I shouldn’t give up magic. Sighing I flicked through the textbook, and began making notes on a piece of parchment that I had tucked into the book, “medicine?” Hermione questioned reading over my shoulder, I nodded silently continuing to note take. 

The party atmosphere had well and truly died out, and judging from the look on George’s face, Fred had wasted no time in telling him my plan, and the pair were clearly plotting to show me how great magic can be.

….

As dawn broke through the curtains into our dorm room, I stirred, the light was bright enough that I doubted I’d be able to roll back over, but attempted to anyway, burying my head beneath my pillow attempting to block the light out. Several moments later I noticed a small songbird perched on my stack of books on my bedside table, it twittered noticing my glaring, before dissolving into a cloud of glitter, marking a W in the air next to me. Weasley. I groaned, burying my head beneath the pillow again, only for another songbird to appear next to me, he was lucky I was too tired to care, pulling out my wand I silenced the stupid thing, and returned to the confines of my bed.

I fell back asleep and woke up several hours later to the sound of fireworks, “what the hell!?!” one of our dorm mates was all but screaming attempting to get rid of them. 

Hermione sat up bleary-eyed casting a dispersal spell, before flopping back down on her bed, “he’s lucky I don’t set fire to his eyebrows,” I muttered picking up the note that had fallen onto the floor beside my bed ‘still think magic is worth giving up?’ I crumpled up the note, and instead settled back into bed, “why are these stupid things here anyway?” our roommate grumbled scrambling back into her own bed. “you can blame me for this one,” I muttered, “I unintentionally challenged Weasley, and this is his way of proving a point.”  
She groaned, “why would you ever challenge a Weasley?” I shrugged, “I was stating a fact,” 

deciding - or be that realising - that my hours of sleep had pretty much disappeared, I scrambled to my feet, and instead got dressed, pulling on the last pieces of my uniform as another songbird appeared. “I'm going to hex him before today is over,” I grumbled shooting down the stupid glitter thing, and watching it burst into blue glitter. “could you do it now and save us all the agony?” Hermione asked from her bed, where a book was levitating in front of her, “I could just get Cedric to do it,” I offered, the pair shrugged turning back to what they were doing.

Before long it was breakfast, and we were all seated in the great hall, I had avoided Fred and George as much as I could, and people were beginning to notice, or more specifically, my friends were beginning to notice. Especially when the pair walked in, and I all but ducked. “what did you challenge him on anyway?” Harry asked having been informed by Hermione, “nothing important, just said something he didn’t want to hear,” I grumbled watching as the pair surveyed the hall. 

Before joining us at the table, Fred took particular delight in sitting next to me, practically pushing Ron out of the way, and into Lavender, I watched bemused as he cast several spells to speed up his breakfast, “don’t say it,” I muttered expecting him to question me.

He smiled smugly before turning to his breakfast, all the while George had seated himself on the opposite side of me, and was fiddling with a pygmy puff, also using spells to create his breakfast. The puff hopped off him and towards me, settling itself on my shoulder, “she likes you,” he commented as she snuggled into my hair, “I don’t want it,” I muttered taking a final sip of water. 

Fred’s smile rose as the puff let out a small sneeze, I cursed silently but didn’t remove it, “see,” he murmured into my ear, “magic is awesome,” a voice from behind us cut off the remark I was about to make, “Weasley, I don’t want to know what you are whispering in my sister’s ear, but I suggest you stop,” Cedric commented from behind us, I smiled turning to face him.

His eyebrow rose at the sight of the puff, “did you want to talk to me?” he nodded, climbing off the bench, I followed him out of the hall, the puff still attached to my robes – half asleep – wish I could’ve been in its position, “why have I had to tell Weasley not to whisper things to you?” he asked unimpressed, arms folded over his chest as big brother mode kicked in “he’s trying to prove a point,” I muttered ignoring the dark looks I was getting from various wanna-bes to my brother. “ahh yes, the point I’ve heard about,” Cedric continued dragging us over to the window, “why has Weasley got it in his head that you want to leave magic?” I shrugged “because I do,” much like Fred, his face dropped.

“you do know what that means right?” I nodded calmly, “Ced, I cannot stand what magic does to people, Weasley is trying to persuade me that it isn’t worth giving up,” Cedric looked down at me for a moment, his face unreadable, before pulling me into his chest, “you are going to be the death of me,” he murmured, I sighed quietly knowing he wouldn’t let me forget it, “and just for the record, I totally support what Weasley is doing,” he stated spinning me around to be face-to-face with Fred – or more accurately, face-to-chest.   
Fred crouched down slightly to be able to meet me, eye to eye, 

“seeing as you’ve got such a stupid idea in your head,” he started, nodding to my brother, who presumably nodded back, “I'm going to take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow and show you something,” he turned and began walking away, “but we can’t –” I started, he smirked winking, “then I suppose it’s a good thing the head boy signed it off.” I watched him disappear before rounding on my brother, “why aren’t you stopping him?” I asked indignantly, “I have my reasons,” Cedric replied mysteriously, a smirk on the edge of his lips before he turned and walked off, leaving me stood alone in the corridor, in utter confusion. 

Groaning to myself, I walked down the corridor back to the common room, and grabbed my bag from the dorm, before walking towards potions. Despite being a Gryffindor, Snape didn’t seem to hate me in the way he hated everyone else, a fact I was particularly grateful for every lesson, the classroom was empty except for a few Slytherin students. I slid into my seat silently taking out several of my books, dumping my bag on the floor, and staring off into space, 

“Miss Diggory, I hear you are interested in medicine?” Snape stated quietly having appeared beside me, I nodded slowly as he passed me a potions book, followed by a medicine book, “in which case, you may find these helpful, the potions book is my personal book,” I stared at him in silent shock, “make good use of them, but I want them back in pristine condition when you are finished,” I nodded slowly, offering a small ‘thank you’ as I began to flick through the advanced potions book.

By the time class had started, I was already half way through it, which had not escaped the notice of the Slytherin sat beside me, “you might wanna make some notes at some point,” Zabini muttered under his breath, contrary to popular belief, Blaise Zabini was not as insufferable as his Slytherin prince best friend, and I actually enjoyed talking to him, mainly because the topic of conversation rarely revolved around how great he was. “yeah I probably should,” I muttered scrabbling for my quill, 

“I mean not that you need to,” the smirk on his face, had me rolling my eyes, but I was smiling, and we continued with quiet chatter for most of the lesson. He gathered his things together quicker than I did, but waited until I had suitably tidied up, “good luck with Weasley tomorrow, apparently he’s got something big planned,” I nodded slowly, he offered a fleeting smile before disappearing out of the door.

A recurring theme was starting to appear, I thought as I trudged along to my next lesson, clutching the books to my chest, transfiguration had never struck me as a useful class, unless I was going to transfigure my brother into a stone – and the temptation had definitely arose – I found the class useless, boring, and a complete waste of time. However, if I thought that was bad, then divination was considerably worse, the teacher was infuriating, and I found myself usually questioning whether she was a good fortune teller, or just plain crazy and good at lying. I found myself leaning towards the latter as I dumped my books and bag on the floor next to one of the stupidly small tables and settled myself opposite Draco Malfoy – not my favourite Slytherin. 

“Diggory,” I chose to ignore the smirk on his lips, “Malfoy,” the smirk stayed on his lips, though I had learnt over the years that it was pretty much his default setting. The lesson was boring and it was clear that neither of us had a particular interest in the topic, so instead sat fiddling with the glass orb in front of us, “what would happen if I transfigured it into a snake?” he wondered aloud, “you could use it to bite Trewalarny,” I muttered, he nodded, “sounds like fun,” he pulled out his wand, but I caught it before he could mutter a spell, “if you are going to, at least wait,” I muttered, questioning why I was stopping him from doing a spell that would make my life considerably easier, “at least make it something slightly more interesting,” his eyebrow rose, I released my grip on the wand and watched him transfigure the orb into a baby panda.

“oh my!” Trewalarny commented rushing over to us, “the mystics have sent me a panda!” the rest of the class turned to face us, and I attempted to hide my laughter – not that Draco bothered – as Trewalarny picked up the panda, which started tugging on her hair. I watched in amusement, “I was thinking something slightly bigger and louder, but it works,” Malfoy shrugged smirking, just as the panda began to use its small paws to attempt to punch her, “class dismissed,” she grumbled toppling over as the panda continued its attack. I got to my feet, picking up my books, Malfoy smirked as we successfully clambered over the various rugs and cushions to make our way to the door. “still, it worked,” Malfoy commented smugly, I shrugged, “it did,” he smirked, before turning away and walking down the corridor.

Still smiling, I made my way to the common room, and settled in an armchair, taking out the potions book Snape had given me, after a brief flick through it, I settled on a chapter of combining muggle medicine with magic. “Diggory,” Fred stated sitting opposite me, smirking, “I hear your divination lesson took an interesting turn,” I didn’t look up and shrugged continuing to flick through the book, “don’t know where you heard that Weasley,” I could feel his smirk without needing to look at him. 

“something about a panda?” I shrugged raising my eyebrow, “how very interesting,” he snapped the book shut, and I glanced up at him glaring, “so, are you looking forward to our little trip tomorrow?” my eyes shut for a moment as I considered my answer, “I don’t suppose I have a choice?” he shook his head smiling widely. “then I guess,” I replied evasively re-opening my book, and flicking back onto my chapter, “you aren’t still thinking about jacking it all in, are you?” he asked, my shrug clearly didn’t constitute enough of an answer, as the book was snapped shut.

“wait until tomorrow, I’ll prove to you once and for all, magic isn’t worth jacking in, and as a pureblood, I’d have thought you’d realise that,” without further comment he walked off, and I was left to sigh again. That boy would end up eating his words one of these days, but whether it would be the ones about magic, I had no idea.

…………

Fred Weasley had clearly never realised how little of a morning person I was, especially not when I didn’t need to be awake early, which to most people, is commonly known as a Saturday. But no, instead of allowing a teenage girl to sleep in, like anyone with sense, Fred made a point to barge into the dorm, ignoring my dormmates, and ripping off my covers, I groaned at the sudden coldness, grudgingly opening my eyes, to glare up at the Weasley stood over my bed, who was irritatingly cheery for so early in the morning. “get up Diggory, we have a lot to do today, and that means you need to get up,” I groaned, still glaring at him, reaching for my duvet in an attempt to bury myself back under it in the warmth, “no you don’t,” he muttered removing the duvet from me completely.

I glared up at him sitting up on my bed, “why does it have to be so early!?!” I whined, he rolled his eyes, watching as I reached for my wand to tidy up the mess that my hair had become, “we need to get there at some point, and I’d rather it was sooner than later.” I groaned swinging my legs over the side, “you can leave now Weasley, I'm going,” his eyebrow rose silently, “not until you are in that bathroom, I'm not giving you the chance to go back to bed,” 

I glared at him indignantly, but realised he wasn’t going to disappear any time soon, and instead grabbed some clothes, poked my tongue out at him, and walked into the bathroom, all but slamming the door behind me. I showered quickly changing into my jeans and a hoodie, before re-emerging, I half expected to find Fred sat on my bed waiting for me, but he had disappeared, having had the courtesy to make my bed for me.

Sighing I walked out of the room, having stuck my wand in my pocket, and found Fred sat calmly in the common room, he looked up and smiled when he noticed I had arrived, “great, let’s go,” he then looked down at what I was wearing, “get a coat,” he ordered without skipping a beat. I glared darkly at him, but retrieved a coat, and pulled it on, “better?” he nodded, hurrying us out of the common room, and then down past McGonagall who checked our names off, and then down to the carriages awaiting to take students to Hogsmeade. We settled ourselves in an empty carriage, and I glanced at him curiously, 

“tell me Weasley, why are you so desperate we go to Hogsmeade?” the smirk on the edge of his lips was unwavering, “because I'm going to prove to you, once and for all, that magic isn’t worth giving up.” I shrugged regretting having asked, “you can prove it to me until you are blue in the face, but I'm not decided either way,” his smirk widened, “you won’t want to give it up after I show you what I want to today,” he confirmed confidently, “let’s wait and see,” I muttered unconvinced by his confidence.

Cedric had been unfindable in recent days, and I had a feeling that he knew more about this than he was letting on, the ride to Hogsmeade was quick, and I was careful to keep an eye on Weasley, well aware that he had a special way of catching me off guard, at the worst possible moments. His speciality. We arrived in Hogsmeade, and no sooner had we stepped out of the carriage, Fred was practically dragging me through the streets and students alike until we reached the joke shop. 

“I’ve been here thousands of times before, I'm friends with you,” I reminded him, he smirked pointing to a poster in the window, “but you haven’t been there,” the poster displayed a new shop coming to Diagon Alley, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, my mouth dropped open and I turned to face Fred, “no way!” he nodded smiling, I jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly, “I'm so pleased for you!” he smiled ruffling my hair fondly. 

“yeah?” I nodded smiling, “but you said you were going to convince me,” he smirked, “all in good time,” intwining our hands, he ignored my light blush and led me inside to where several sets of toys and jokes were awaiting. He smiled, selecting several jokes and then purchasing them, before leading us back out into the street, he took out one of jokes, a small fluff ball, “I assume you know what these are,” I nodded watching bemused as he enchanted it, to have small flecks of glitter following around behind it. 

My eyebrow rose unimpressed, but he smirked at me, and instead with another wave of the wand, it began humming and singing, he gestured for me to pass him my hand, and left it open, allowing the puff to land on my hand, where it declared smugly, “he likes you, he’d be devastated if you left magic,” my eyes widened in shock before I turned to look at a red Fred. 

“what did it just say?” the puff glancing between us, proceeded to repeat what it had said, and I stared at it in utter shock, Fred refused to meet my eye, as I hurriedly stuffed the puff back into the bag, “you’d be sad if I left magic?” I gently reached up to his face, angling it so he had to look after me. “I’d be devastated if you left magic,” he corrected, I smiled slowly, “is that why you are so hell bent on making me see the good in it?” he nodded, placing his own hand against mine, that was still resting on his face, “magic has so much to give, I promise you, it isn’t all bad.” I smiled slowly, “I won’t give up magic,” the relief was evident in his smile, “but I expect a date,” he smiled, bringing my hand to his lips, and pressing a kiss to it, “that I can do.”

We returned to the castle in good time, the castle was practically empty, but we still managed to run into my brother. Cedric was walking down towards the carriages as we were walking up, Fred’s arm was draped over my shoulders, and despite the bag – with the now silenced puff – we had managed to keep fairly close. “did you persuade her?” Cedric called out to Fred who nodded smiling smugly, “of course,” Cedric smiled turning to me, “you better win the tournament now,” I told him, 

“I will when he removes his arm from your shoulders,” I shrugged casually, knowing damn well Fred would not move his arm, “nah I'm pretty comfy, you just focus on winning the tournament,” Fred commented. “don’t think I didn’t see you last time,” Cedric stated, having slipped well and truly into big brother mode, “we weren’t doing anything,” we both sang, as we walked past him offering a wave, and then up to the Gryffindor common room.

……..

Dinner had long since finished, and I found myself sat in the common room alongside Oliver and Fred, with George sat in front of us with Ginny and Lee, I had snuggled into the side of Fred – which hadn’t gone unnoticed by his brother, sister or best friends. While he sat fiddling with some joke or another for their shop, I was sat flicking through my medicine book again – this time with the addition of magical healing – and had a puff lightly jumping across the pages and between mine and Fred’s lap. 

As the younger years disappeared, we remained sat where we were, the low murmur of conversation filling what would otherwise have been silence, but a comfortable silence at that. Harry and Hermione were sat in a different part of the rumour, attempting to figure out the last part of the Triwizard tournament could possibly be, and how to make sure he wasn’t walking into a trap.

George and Lee departed suddenly, and Fred slowly rose to his feet, I smiled watching him walk off with his friends, only for the seat to be filled a moment later by Ginny, she reached out immediately for the two puffs that had appeared, one out of my pocket, and the other from my textbook. The puffs hopped into her hands while I continued my studies, “so,” she started dubiously, “you and Fred? Huh?” I attempted to ignore her, but she began prodding my side with her finger until I snapped the book shut and turned to her, 

“what about it?” the smirk covering her face was a knowing smile, and I instantly regretted saying anything. “he won a bet we had, nothing more,” her eyebrow rose silently, knowing full well I wasn’t telling her the whole story, but she didn’t push, I got to my feet, grabbing my books, while the puffs settled on my shoulder, I bid everyone goodnight before walking up to our dorm room.

The first thing to do was put the puffs in a box of some sort, I was very glad for the various cages lying around, which I hurriedly pushed the two into, before getting showered and clambering into bed with my book.

………..

The finale of the tournament had been long anticipated, and as I stood next to Hermione and Ginny, with the twins behind us, the earlier sinking feeling returned, “why does he always have to be a hero?” I muttered bitterly under my breath, having buried my nose in the red scarf around my neck. “because he’s Cedric Diggory,” George commented from behind me, casting a warming charm on me, I muttered a ‘thanks’ my eyes still fixed on the maze.

“he better not get himself killed,” I grumbled, the warming charm had worked its magic, but I still huddled inside my robes anxiously, “he won’t,” Fred reassured me, “he knows his sister would find a way to bring him back and do some damage,” I let out a wry smile, as the pair shoved their way in, Ron had been stood beside Hermione in silence, but the pair moved slightly closer as Fred wrapped me up into his chest, and George offered a reassuring hand to Ginny.

The trophy was buried deep within the maze, and as we watched on, I gripped Fred’s hand tightly, “he’ll be fine,” he attempted to reassure me, “Cedric Diggory has the trophy!” someone announced over the speakers, and there he was, holding the trophy aloft proudly. Relief swept through my bones as the maze dissolved revealing the various competitors in various states of exhaustion. 

A smile broke on my face, he hadn’t died, I still had my big brother, Fred smiled staring down at me, “told you it would be alright,” I nodded, smiling, without thinking about it, I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “you still owe me that date.” He nodded smiling, “just you wait and see where I take you,” I rolled my eyes, reaching up to ruffle his hair, “if it’s another joke shop, I’ll set my champion brother on you,” Fred laughed as we descended from the stands to congratulate Cedric.

We shoved through the crowds until Cedric was in sight, and then shoved slightly more, eventually reaching Cedric I ran up to him, hugging him tightly, “congrats!” he smiled engulfing me in a hug, “you don’t need to worry now, I didn’t die,” I smiled, high fiving him, before punching him lightly in the stomach, “that is for making me worry, and for entering the stupid competition,” he rolled his eyes smiling, greeting Fred and George who had been standing back slightly. 

“look after her,” Cedric murmured to Fred quietly, only loud enough for the three of us to hear, Fred nodded, offering me his arm, I smiled at my brother a final time, before returning to the safety of Fred, who wrapped his arm around me immediately, still congratulating my brother. “look after her, or a dragon will be the last of your worries,” Cedric stated, Fred nodded again smiling at him, and then me, “oh she’s a little firecracker, I'm more worried about me,” Cedric laughed agreeing with him, while I stood pouting. The pair reached out to ruffle my hair, smiling down at me.

Cedric disappeared shortly after, no doubt to call mum and dad, I remained with Fred for a moment, “thank you for showing me magic isn’t all bad,” I murmured, he smiled, pressing a kiss to my hair, “it isn’t, but you are stuck with me now,” I groaned teasingly, “how will I cope?” a smirk appeared on the edge of his lips, “I can think of a couple of ways…” he trailed off, a smirk on his lips, “oh really Mr Weasley?” he nodded smirking, as we continued our walk up to the castle, the sun finally coming out, the tournament finally over, and Fred Weasley smiling down at me smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> First of all, sorry for being a little inactive, I've had a bit of a block so some of the next pieces may be considerably shorter - but hopefully just as good *fingers crossed* and yes - if anyone picked up on it - I did inadvertently name this after a song! Hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
